1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the toy field and more particularly, to a small spring powered toy vehicle that can be economically assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniature toy vehicles are well known in the toy industry and are favorite play objects of children. The competition to provide such toys is intense and economic factors weigh heavily on the success of any particular toy vehicle. A major consideration is the high labor costs associated with assembling a toy vehicle. The demands to lower the production cost of a toy vehicle versus the necessity to provide a quality product has been a constant burden upon the toy manufacturers in the prior art.
Various examples of providing toy vehicle designs to facilitate economical assembling can be found such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,173, and the French Pat. No. 1,275,450.
The prior art is still seeking an optimum configuration for a toy vehicle that can be economically manufactured while providing a relatively durable toy that can withstand the rigors of childs play.